What's In a Name?
by r2roswell
Summary: A moment of quiet time and reflection with the Cullen matriarchs.
1. Author's Note

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer who gave us great characters to work with.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay so this fic was originally intended to be a single one-shot fic but then because of length and scenes it morphed into 3 chapters.

I love Renesmee, always have but it has always saddened me over the fact that Renesmee grows up to fast and given that Renesmee has only 7 years (according to the Breaking Dawn book) till she reaches adult hood, I suck at math so figuring out the age growth would be difficult for me.

So for the sake of this story and all future stories I write with Renesmee, I've changed the mythos to where Renesmee has a normal human growth and when she reaches 18 years of age she'll no longer age after that.

For me it's just an easier way to manage because like I said figuring out her time growth in a 7 year period is too complicated for someone who isn't great at math.


	2. Chapter 1: Mother's & Daughter's

**Chapter 1: Mother's & Daughters**

"You could've gone with them you know. I'm sure they wouldn't have mind." Esme said to me in the Cullen house.

She was curled up on the couch with a book and I stood by the window gently swaying as I held my daughter in my arms.

Rosalie and Alice had gone up to Canada for the weekend to go clothes shopping. Not my idea of a fun time. Though maybe if I had gone Alice wouldn't bring me back frilly things; no better not because then she would've used me as a live dress up doll and of the lesser evils that was worse.

The boys were off hunting. Even Seth, Quil, Embry and Jake had gone with the Cullen's. It had been Seth and Emmett's idea. Though it pained Edward to leave me and his daughter and for Jacob to leave Renesmee I had put on my best poker face, now that I had one, to convince them that they need a boy's weekend.

Jacob hated the idea of leaving behind the object of his imprinting but after talking to Quil who was the only brother in Jake's pack to imprint and then talking to his brother's in Sam's pack, three of which had imprinted as well, had convinced him that it was okay to leave on occasion. It wouldn't make the pain easier to bare but Sam had oddly agreed with me that like any full blooded male that time was needed away from the women. Jake though reluctant, agreed to go. Having Quil come along made things a little bit bearable given that Quil would be away from his Claire.

I smiled to myself. This was going to be interesting: the Cullen men off on a camping and hunting trip with the Black Pack. I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised by all the new firsts. Our families were connected now so I guess in a way it made sense for the Black Pack to want to spend time with, for all intent and purposes, though not one of my favorite subjects to broach, their in-laws.

"I know they wouldn't have minded," I replied to Esme.

It still amazed me at how quickly my mind worked. I was able to think so much and yet still answer Esme within a second.

"God knows Jacob would've been thrilled but we're fine here," I said including Renesmee in those words. I looked down at her and smiled. "Aren't we, baby?"

In a quick half second Esme was standing beside us just as Renesmee reached up to touch my face. Before going into her memories, Renesmee reached back for Esme with her free hand. Esme moved and stood in front of me close, Renesmee's left hand touching her grandma's face.


	3. Chapter 2: Vampire Weekend

**Chapter 2: Vampire Weekend**

Renesmee was remembering the events of this morning. She saw as Alice and Rosalie kissed her forehead, her in Rosalie's arms before she handed her off to Jake but she and Alice stood by the car as if they were waiting for something.

"Hand the baby off to Bella," Edward said to Jake.

Jacob's smile was gone.

"It hasn't even been a full minute and we haven't even left yet," Jacob said in almost a whine.

"I know but you might want your hands free," Edward said.

We could hear a car from the garage but it didn't sound like one. When Jacob turned to face the direction of the sound Renesmee saw as his mouth dropped open as the two vehicles parked in front of us.

"You got another jeep," Jake said casually. "Nice," trying not to sound impressed at the black Jeep Wrangler that stood idly by Emmett's gray one.

Emmett smiled as he jumped from the driver seat. "It's not ours mongrel, it's yours."

Jacob looked to Edward and Renesmee looked at her father with oddly the same look as was on Jake's face.

"He's joking right?"

Edward smiled. "Emmett never jokes about when it comes to his jeep or yours for that matter."

"Sweet," said Embry.

"I call shot gun," replied Seth.

"No way!" added Quil.

Emmett walked over to Jake and put his arm around him. Jacob didn't even wince at the cold.

For a second I got lost in my own thoughts again. It seemed the more time that Jake had spent with vampires, even prior to Renesmee being born he was getting used to the cold touch of vampires and even the smell. Though for me it had taken some time to get used to the wolf stench, the more I was around it the more it was easier to handle and much could be said for Jake as well.

Renesmee could sense me loosing focus and I looked down at her.

"Sorry sweetie, I'm listening."

Renesmee continued where she left off with Emmett's arm around Jake's shoulders.

"Figure you're permanently part of this family now mutt," said Emmett. "Might as well have a nice set of wheels and since we're headed up to the mountains it makes sense to have something that will actually run. Rosalie even fixed it up so it's exactly like mine only difference is the color 5.7-liter V8 engine, bulletproof power train features, Dana 44 axels on both sides, five speed manual transmission and other things here and there."

Jacob looked at Rosalie in surprise.

"You did all that?"

"I didn't do it for you dog. When Emmett bought it, it looked weak compared to his to the point if I didn't fix it I was going to mangle it myself."

Edward smiled again. "Rose hates to admit it but she's the best mechanic we have."

"I doubt that," Jake teased.

"Okay," said Alice. "He saw the car Rose, are you happy? Can we go now?"

Rose smiled. "Gladly."

Rosalie walked up to Jacob and Esme. "Be a good girl for your momma."

"She's always good," I said speaking up for the first time.

Rosalie looked at me and smiled. "You know what I mean. Don't all people say that to kids?"

"Yeah all humans," I replied jokingly.

Rosalie and Alice said their goodbyes.

I walked over in front of Jake. "Okay Renesmee," I said to her. "Say goodbye to your big brother," I said reaching for her.

Jake wouldn't hand over my daughter. You'd think I would've gotten used to it but each time he resisted it got more annoying than the first time.

"Do we have to leave now," Jake asked.

"How do you think I feel," Quil asked.

"Oh come on," said Seth. "Is it gonna be like this all weekend?"

"Yeah," said Embry. "I mean Jake, man. Do you even remember the days where you complained at how hard it was being around imprinted people?"

"That was be-," Jake began but Embry cut him off.

"Before you imprinted I know. Seriously though bro, you too Quil, cut me and Seth some slack at least, Edward too since he's in your head all the time. This is supposed to be a guy's weekend."

"I'm sure Nessie will be fine without you for a couple of days," said Seth.

"Yeah and I'm sure Bella won't mind that the dogs are out so she can finally have some alone time with the kid," Embry said with a huge grin.

"Thanks," I replied, "I think."

I looked into Jake's eyes. "We'll be fine, I promise."

Jacob looked at me and then to Renesmee. "You better be. If anything happens to her-," he said.

This time I cut him off. "Nothing is going to happen. We're probably just gonna hang out around her for the weekend, maybe see Charlie."

Jacob smiled that smile I loved so much. "Alright I trust you. You know if you weren't her mother that trust would be mute even if we were only friends."

"Well it's a good thing I am her mother since my authority trumps yours," I said returning the smile.

"Not according to wolf lore."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a wolf so I don't have to follow your laws directly. Now can you just please hand her over so that you can go? If you make them wait a second longer I'm sure it will be Emmett who mangles the jeep."

"Hey no one is mangling my jeep," he said with another smile.

Jake placed a kiss on Renesmee's forehead.

"I love you, Nessie," he said before gently sliding her into my arms.

Jake's pack was already in their seats. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were in the other. Esme and Edward stood beside me, Edward to my right and Esme to my left.

"Jake," I said to him, "Don't make things hard on them and try to have fun."

Jake got in the driver's seat, "Yeah like that's even a possibility."

Renesmee and I looked at Edward as he spoke. "I'll keep the dog in line."

Renesmee watched as Edward placed a kiss on my lips and then he turned to face her. With his fingers he tickled her stomach which she seemed to enjoy. She took Edward's finger and I saw as he rolled his eyes but smiled for her sake.

"What did she say," I asked.

"She just wants me to make sure Jacob comes back in one piece."

"Are you going to make good on that promise?"

Edward smiled again. "For her, do I really have a choice?" Edward looked at Renesmee. "We'll all be fine, I promise. Yes, even Jacob."

The three of us, Esme, Renesmee, and I watched as our boys headed down the driveway. I caught a glimpse of Jacob smiling behind the wheel and whatever his thoughts they seemed to be good from what I could gather seemed to be confirmed when Edward smiled and shook his head.

The memories faded and in place where dancing shades of purples and pinks. Away from the memories I looked at my daughter who had dropped her hands from both my face and grandma Esme's. My little nudger had fallen asleep, apparently to her own nap time story.

Our boys, the Cullens and the Black pack, would be fine on the camping trip. There was nothing to worry about and through Renesmee's thoughts I had felt that she felt the same.


	4. Chapter 3: What's in a Name?

**Chapter 3: What's In a Name?**

"She had a long morning," Esme said breaking the silence.

"Yes. Esme, do you really think Renesmee will be okay- with Jake gone I mean. I know it's just for a weekend but given how…possessive she is of him I'm not sure if she'll be able to handle his absence much as I'm grateful for it."

"Oh I know she'll be perfectly fine. It's kind of nice though isn't it, having your daughter all to yourself and not having to share her."

"I feel guilty for even being happy about that."

"You have nothing to feel guilty over Bella. Sometimes a mother just needs to be with their daughter and the boys understand that."

I sighed. "Jake doesn't seem to."

"That's because he's bound differently than we are." Esme placed a hand on mine which was underneath Renesmee, cradling her. "He'll come around."

I smiled at my mother-in-law. In so many ways, and maybe in the sense that my own mother could no longer be a part of my life, Esme felt more than a mother to me than anyone else. Though I loved Renee and I honored the relationship I had with her, it wasn't the same as my relationship with Esme. Renee and I always had a role reversal which I didn't mind but it was nice to have a mother that I could look up to and who felt like I needed to be looked after. Despite my own adult responsibilities of being a wife and now a second matriarch in the Cullen Clan, I felt like the child I should've been had my life with Renee been different.

The two of us walked in silence. Though there was no need for us to move as standing in position felt as comfortable as sitting or as comfortable as leaning my back, I had gotten used to the human charade of things particularly because of Charlie or the wolves. Though they were fine with us vampires it still made them a little uncomfortable when we didn't move as they did.

I went over to the white couch and took a seat on the left side. Esme took a seat on the right.

"Bella, I never did thank you."

I looked up at her a little confused. "For what?"

"For what you named your daughter. It's nice the others are away. We've been so busy with things that you and I haven't had a chance to talk like this. I'm honored that you named her after me and I know Carlisle feels the same way. You have no idea how grateful we are to you."

"Esme-," I began but she cut me off. I could see in her eyes that she had much to say and so I remained silent.

"Our family had given up on the idea of children in this particular family. Edward always thought that if you ever had wanted any then he would rather leave you human but since that didn't work he had considered adoption the way it was with Carlisle and I.

She's a great blessing, the both of you are. So I just wanted to thank you for what you've brought to our family. And it means a lot that she has my name, like Edward I never thought that my own legacy would get passed down somehow."

I smiled at my mother-in-law. "It means a lot to me too. I thought it would be perfect," I said now that it was my turn to speak. "You've given me so much Esme and you've raised Edward into the kind of man that I never would have thought was possible, a man that always seemed out of my league even when I was human. And I've been lucky with you too. I love my mom but there have been moments when I wish things could've been different. You're the kind of mom I always wanted but like Edward that always seemed like something I could never have."

I had never been one for conveying my feelings but doing so now with Esme felt so natural. It amazed me at how easy things were with my in-law parents compared to the different relationships I had with my own natural ones though the love I felt was equally spread.

"I just wanted to respect that in some kind of way and naming her after you and Carlisle seemed like the best thing."

Esme reached over and squeezed my hand. The both of us smiled.

I then looked down at my little nudger who was starting to squirm in my arms. Her eyes were open wide and she placed a hand on my cheek.

I felt the burn as Renesmee thought about drinking blood. The burn hadn't really bothered me much before but feeling it in Renesmee brought my own burn to the forefront of my mind but not so much as to clear my judgment from the little one I was holding.

Esme saw me wince. "Is she thirsty?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go. You should stay here with her."

I stood up in less than a second. "No, we can all go. I'm actually a bit thirsty myself." I looked down at Renesmee. "Want to go hunting with momma and grandma Esme?" I asked with a smile.

Renesmee reached up to me again. In her mind I saw the three of us trolling the woods. The only things that were missing were daddy and Jacob.

I sighed but kept my smile on Renesmee. "Don't worry baby girl, there will be plenty more hunting trips with daddy."

Renesmee forced her little hand harder to my face.

"Yes and with Jacob."

Before we headed out I grabbed the diaper bag that was on the table. The bag was mostly for show but in it contained empty blood bags and empty bottles. As was usually the case whenever we ran out of blood for Renesmee, we would use the blood bags to extract the blood from the animals and then drain them into the bottles.

I looked at Esme and smiled.

"All set," I said as we darted across the backyard and into the cloudy light in search of our prey.

**~END~**


End file.
